Prioridades
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Nunca falta ese momento en la vida cuando crees que tienes todo lo que siempre soñaste y algo llega a darte vuelta la vida, a cambiar las listas de prioridades en tu vida. -resubido del ABC Padres-


**Prioridades **

* * *

Estaba completamente nerviosa, la verdad, me temblaban tanto las piernas que sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a esguinzar ambos tobillos por culpa de estos condenados tacos agujas.

Aunque no era cualquier cosa, para nada… era como la segunda mejor cosa de mi vida, luego de escuchar esa tartamuda y confusa declaración de mi novio hace tres años atrás.

Misty, elite de Kanto.

Me encantaba como sonaba, y solo debía pasar un simple examen ante Lorelei, y creo que eso me tenía sumamente nerviosa.

Gracias a Arceus, logré pasar la ronda… ¡Qué felicidad!

Lorelei se acercó a mí y me pidió que la siguiera hacia su oficina para conversar en privado.

Las cosas que me pedía eran cosas muy simples de hacer, mantener en forma a mis Pokémon, cambiar algunos de los ataques, aunque la última condición de la lista me dejó confundida.

—¿Cuidarme? —le pregunté, de sus lentes alargados salió un brillo extraño, la vi colocar los codos en el escritorio y luego apoyó el mentón en sus manos entrelazadas.

—Sé que estas en pareja Misty —mmm ¿será lo que me imagino?—, y la verdad, para los hombres no es muy inconveniente si son padres, pero a nosotras si nos perjudica enormemente, al menos los primeros años del niño.

—No entiendo —bueno, realmente no quería hacerlo.

—No sé si te has percatado —se puso de pie y caminó hacia una pared llena de portarretratos—, todos los elitistas, todos los campeones por lo general son personas solitarias, sin hijos, sin pareja… personas dedicadas ciento por ciento a sus deberes. Ash es el primer campeón que tenemos con pareja.

No supe que responder, solo apreté mis labios. Se ve que hice algún gesto extraño porque tomó la palabra una vez más.

—A él no le traerá ninguna consecuencia un hijo a esta altura del partido, pero a ti como aspirante a la Elite…

—Entiendo —afirmé guardando los papeles dentro de la carpeta para ponerme de pie—, no te preocupes Lorelei, igual no es la idea que tenemos con Ash de armar una familia tan luego…

—Me alegra oír eso… —se acercó a mí extendiendo su mano y yo se la estreché—, nos vemos en un mes.

—En un mes.

…

Estaba muy emocionada pero cuando entré al apartamento que compartimos con Ash en ciudad Verde, toda mi vista se puso borrosa y empecé a sentir una sensación acida que nacía en la boca de mi estómago.

—Maldición —exclamé apurando el paso hacia el baño para botar lo poco y nada que tenía en el estómago en el wáter. _¿Qué demonios me pasa? _Me preguntaba mientras las oleadas de arcadas me atacaba constantemente.

—¿Misty? —escuché la voz de Ash, al parecer estaba en la casa— ¿Otra vez te sientes mal?

Como pude eché a correr el agua, me levanté para lavarme el rostro y enjuagarme la boca con suficiente agua.

Y tomé la toalla para secarme el rostro.

—Misty… —me acerqué a la puerta, la abrí y simplemente me dejé caer en sus brazos—. ¡Misty!

—Llévame a la cama, por favor —le supliqué ya que casi no tenía fuerza para moverme.

—De acuerdo —me tomó en brazos y me dejó sutilmente en la cama, me quitó los zapatos y no tardó en acostarse a mi lado—, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo te fue con Lorelei?

—Me fue genial —respondí mirándolo con una sonrisa débil—, en un mes iniciamos los preparativos para alistar a mis Pokémon.

—¿Y los malestares? —me preguntó acariciando mi brazo, pude notar en sus ojos marrones la preocupación por mi salud.

—Estoy segura que el estrés de la prueba pasará para mañana y amaneceré fresca como una lechuga —le afirmé, aunque realmente deseaba poder encontrarme así mañana.

—De acuerdo —se movió en la cama y se puso de pie—. Haré de cenar, ¿qué quieres?

—¡Ensalada de Zanahorias! —exclamé, y no solo él se sorprendió de mi respuesta, sino que yo misma también.

—Ya —se cruzó de brazos—, déjate de bromas, ¿qué quieres?

—No sé —me senté en la cama y lo miré—, realmente quiero comer zanahorias.

—Ok… —extrañado salió de la habitación hacia la cocina. Mientras que yo me volví a recostar para dormir un rato.

Un rato que al parecer se convirtieron en una hora, o al menos eso me dijo Ash cuando logró despertarme con la bandeja de ensaladas, y las zanahorias. Las vi, y fue lo primero que se me dio por comer.

—Estaba pensando —me dijo Ash sentándose al lado mío en la cama—, que te parece si vamos a comer afuera hoy para festejar que ahora somos ambos de la elite de Kanto.

—¡Me encanta esa idea! —afirmé con una enorme sonrisa mientras la ensalada iba desapareciendo de mi plato.

—De acuerdo —se acercó y besó mi mejilla derecha—, ponte algo bonito, iremos a festejar.

—Ok —le dije tras terminar de limpiar mi boca con una servilleta.

No quería pensar mal, pero una idea vaga rondó mi cabeza. _Por favor, no._

…

Hacía la noche, me puse uno de mis mejores vestidos, uno azul marino entallado brilloso… Maravilloso. Pero tenía un problema con el cierre, no me subía bien, sentía que me apretaba un poco el vientre y la parte del busto fue un caso imposible.

—Uyy —exclamó Ash tomándome por la cintura—, alguien ha subido de peso.

—¡Ash! —me enojé y traté de quitarle los brazos de mi cuerpo pero se me afirmó aún más rodeándome para besarme el cuello—. Suéltame…

—¿Y si mejor pedimos comida? —preguntó sin dejar de atacar mi cuello.

—Yo… —cerré los ojos sin poder resistirme al maldito condenado—, realmente quiero salir…

—Ok… —se separó de mí a regañadientes porque pude escuchar su gruñido—, pero ponte otro cosa…

—¿Por qué? —pregunté volteando para poder verlo, él solo apoyó su mano en mi vientre.

—Estás algo hinchada aquí —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada y corrió para salir de la habitación por si fuera a pegarle pero yo solo me quede pensando… bajé la mirada al vientre y luego me miré de costado al espejo.

Me quité el vestido y tras ponerme rápidamente un short y una blusa, tomé las llaves y salí del departamento con camino a la farmacia más cercana.

Cuando volví, no le di tiempo a Ash a preguntarme nada, me encerré en el baño y esperé… y esperé…

Tres positivos…

Llevé ambas manos a mi rostro y me refregué los ojos con las yemas de mis dedos sin poder creer mi mala suerte.

Está embarazada.

Lo que más me habían recomendado… era un hecho.

—¿Misty? —escuché como Ash golpeaba la puerta—, ¿estás bien?

Apreté mis labios y me acerqué a la puerta para abrirla.

—Ya sé que es lo que me pasa —le dije al momento que una lágrima rodeó mi mejilla derecha y luego otro par las acompañó.

—¿Qué pasa por qué lloras? —me preguntaba desesperado y yo no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estoy embarazada Ash, vamos a ser padres.

—¿Qué? —se quedó en silencio, elevé mi mirada para poder verlo y tenía la vista hacia un costado, estaba como ido…

—Te imaginarás como estoy yo, al menos tú no tienes que sacrificar nada por el bebé pero yo… —apreté los puños con rabia—, yo voy a tener que dejar todas mis metas y sueños por él.

—Misty…

—Déjame Ash… creo que no saldremos a ningún lado esta noche —y caminé hasta la habitación para encerrarme—. ¿Por qué ahora? —me pregunté tras resoplar fastidiada—, ¿por qué justo ahora?

…

En la mañana, me desperté con el sonido de una voz que no reconocía como la de Ash, era femenina, era

¡Mi suegra!

Me levanté hacia la puerta y la abrí; cuando lo hice, Delia estaba cruzada de brazos pero enseguida su cara pasó a espanto.

—¡Misty! —exclamó aterrada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté asustada, ella me tomó de los brazos y me hizo retroceder hacia la cama— ¿qué? —volví a preguntar pero no me dijo nada, simplemente tomó el teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia, no entendía nada hasta que escuché sangrado… fue cuando noté que tenía un manchón rojizo en toda la pierna derecha, y en la cama— Delia —susurré observándome los dedos de mi mano derecha manchados de rojo—, ¿qué me pasa?

—Nada grave hija, tranquila —me dijo con un temblor de su voz, aunque claro, estaba lejos de conseguir tranquilidad.

Solo vi a Delia tomar algunas cosas echarlas en una mochila y volver a tomar el teléfono para ahora llamar a Ash.

Yo estaba como perdida, mi cabeza zumbaba mientras veía aún mis dedos, Delia llegó con una toalla húmeda y me limpió la mano.

—Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien —me pidió, pero para mí, eran como palabras vacías… ya que no entendía nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, y sentí que me paralizaba cuando escuché lo de perdida. ¿Iba a perder al bebé?

—Todo estará bien —me susurró cuando llegó la ambulancia.

…

En el hospital me hicieron entrar en un box de consulta, miraba con miedo todas las maquinas que había ahí, me daba miedo, y para colmo de males no dejaron pasar a Delia conmigo. Tenía mucho miedo.

Una enfermera llegó con una bata celeste, me indicó un cuarto para ponérmelo, y luego me pidió que me recostara una vez más en la camilla, ella me asistió en todo. Hice todo tal cual me pidió pero la verdad es que estaba cada vez más asustada.

Luego llegó un doctor que llegó con una ficha que al parecer había sido llenada por delia porque sabía todos mis datos.

—¿Has estado con dolor? —me preguntó pero negué, la verdad estaba tan shockeada que ni siquiera había sentido dolor—. Ok, entonces es hora de ver qué pasa con ese bebé…

La palabra bebé retumbó en mi mente.

—¿Sabes de cuánto tiempo estás? —me preguntó prendiendo una máquina plomiza que tenía un monitor

—No —negué con la cabeza—, recién me acabo de enterar.

—Oh —acercó la máquina a mí y se sentó a mi lado—, entonces averigüémoslo, mira que esto está un poco helado.

No entendí, hasta que abrió un poco mi bata y dejó al descubierto mi vientre, me echó un líquido celeste y luego, apoyó un aparato plano en él.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí.

Me indicó la pantalla, solo se veían cosas negras y blancas, sin ningún significado para mí. Hasta que con una sonrisa, movió una perilla y empecé a escuchar lo que parecía ser un latido muy rápido, casi como si galopara.

—Eso es… —dije sorprendida de lo que significaba y no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas.

—Si señora —me respondió y se quedó en silencio, yo solo me dediqué a prestarle atención al sonido, y con cada latido de su corazoncito que escuchaba… una nueva ambición… se abría ante mí. Con un puntero me indicó lo que parecía una bolsita pequeña—. Aquí está su hijo o hija, su corazón late con fuerza y según esto, tendría usted nueve semanas de gestación.

—¿Nueve? —realmente había estado tan inmersa en mis deseos de ser una élite, que ni siquiera había prestado atención de la falta de mi periodo.

—Todo está impecable —me dijo mientras la enfermera me limpiaba con unas toallas de papel—, el sangrado puede ser producto del estrés, ¿ha estado sometida a fuertes presiones?

—Si —afirmé con un movimiento de mi cabeza—, entrenaba para ser de la élite.

—Entiendo, supongo que esto le aplazara los planes un poco —lo vi alejarse y tras escribir una nota me la entregó—, tiene que hacer reposo por dos semanas, y con esto me viene a ver para que veamos si no hay problemas y el embarazo se desarrolla sin problema alguno. En caso de que haya un nuevo sangrado vamos a tener que internarla para tenerla en observación.

—De acuerdo —volví a afirmar y la enfermera me esperaba con una silla de ruedas para que pudiera salir de la sala de urgencias— Gracias doctor.

—De nada, y cuídese.

Afuera me esperaba Delia y Ash que tenía una cara de espanto enorme.

—¡Misty! —dijo arrodillándose frente a mí—. ¿cómo estás, qué paso?

—Estamos bien Ash —le sonreí y me moví un poco para abrazarlo—, estamos muy bien.

—Qué alivio —susurró abrazándome—, que alivio.

—¡Eso quiere decir que si seré abuela! —exclamó Delia emocionada, así que me separé de Ash y la miré con una enorme sonrisa.

—Así es Delia, así es.

…

Seguí las indicaciones del doctor al pie de la letra, hice el reposo de dos semanas, y a la tercera semana fui a visitarlo para que me diera todo lo que era rutinario en un embarazo.

Por suerte, todo estaba normal en mí, y no tendría que hacer reposo, solo cuidarme como cualquier embarazo.

Me miré al espejo de mi habitación y apreté un poco la tela de mi vestido para que se notara mi pequeño vientre de trece semanas.

—¿Lista? —me preguntó Ash ingresando a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa, Ash estaba muy feliz con mi estado, realmente me costó más a mí asimilarlo que a él.

—Si Ash… estoy lista.

Subimos al coche con destino a la Meseta Añil para presentar mi retiro al puesto por el que estuve peleando por más de cuatro años.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó Lorelei tomando la carpeta con mi renuncia.

—Sí —afirmé con los ojos cerrados—, estoy segura… —apoyé las manos en mi vientre y sonreí.

—Sabes que con esto, va a costarte mucho volver a postular a la élite —sabía que estaba tratando de persuadirme pero no iba a dar marcha atrás.

—Lo sé Lorelei —asentí—, pero tengo un desafío mucho más grande en mi vida en estos momentos y creo que es más prioridad que cualquier cosa… Total —corrí mi mirada hacia el ventanal que daba al estadio Añil—, aun me queda mi gimnasio, y en un futuro, ¿Quién sabe que pueda pasar?

—Entiendo —dijo tras suspirar y sentarse para firmar mí retiro.

—Mi sueño siempre fue ser una maestra acuática, estoy segura que lo hubiera conseguido si no fuera por el embarazo —tomé la carpeta azul que me volvió a entregar tras firmarla

—Te dije que un bebé complicaría tu vida —me recordó moviendo sus gafas.

—Tal vez —le afirmé pero sonreí una vez más—, pero éste es mi destino, no estoy renunciando a nada, simplemente hoy tengo otras prioridades… otras metas a alcanzar antes de conseguir las mías…

—Entonces —me extendió la mano—, buena suerte.

—Gracias —tomé la mano y sonreí de soslayo—, que tengan buena suerte en la búsqueda de mi reemplazo.

Luego de despedirme de Lorelei salí de su oficina donde me esperaba Ash.

—¿todo bien? —me preguntó, yo solo asentí.

—Si Ash, ahora solo me queda preocuparme de nuestro hijo… de nuestro bebé.


End file.
